


Hearts in the sand

by baguettethefuckout2 (baguettethefuckout)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguettethefuckout/pseuds/baguettethefuckout2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the great party in 13 after their wedding, Finnick takes Annie back to their bedroom. Written in Finnick's POV.<br/>Basically, just cutesy fluffy stuff, no graphic smut! Title suggested by the wonderful Liberty_Belle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest on a Facebook page. It's pretty quick and tacky but people liked it apparently?  
> Also, chubby Annie is the best Annie. Everybody else can go home.

The party was over, everybody was cleaning up after us. I was allowed off duty so I could spend some time with her, with my only love, Annie, my Annie. I still couldn't believe that we were finally married! I was happy, for once. _Extremely happy_ , and all this happiness came from her, _Annie_ , my darling Annie. From the hall, I carried her to our room, I kept smiling at her, kissing her cheeks, her lips, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And she just smiled and giggled, blushing as she held onto me.  
  
I pushed the door open with my foot and walked in our room. Annie asked that I put her back down and I obliged, gently setting her back on the ground while still holding onto her. I'd never let go of her, _never again_.  
I looked at our room. Somebody had left some red roses on our bed. I just grinned at that, wondering who I had to thank for that. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was Annie. _My_ Annie, my darling, adorable Annie.  
She looked up to me, her big eyes looking deeply into mine, she took my hand and mumbled something that I did not quite catch. I lowered myself to her level, asking her to repeat  
"I... I love you." she stuttered, her grip tightening on my hand. I just smiled back at her, placing a chaste kiss on her plump pink lips. She kissed back, shivering a little, placing her small hands on my chest. We both sat down on the bed and talked for a while. We talked about various things. She asked me if we would ever go back to District 4. I told her that of course we would, that we'd live back there and that we would be happy together. Her, me and... Maybe someone else, if she wanted.  
"Someone else?" she asked softly, quirking a brow and tilting her head a little. She always did that when she was confused and I simply thought it was just the _cutest_ thing ever. "Well... If we ever have children." I replied, looking into her eyes. She blushed furiously at that "Oh! That... Yes..." she said, biting on her lip. I cupped her round face in my hands and kissed her forehead lovingly "It all depends on what _you_ want, Annie." I assured her.  
She looked up to me and nodded, holding onto my wrists and lowering my hands to her shoulders "I love you, Finnick." she said again, her soft voice ringing like music to my ears. I fiddled with the straps of her dress. It was that pretty green dress that Katniss wore once. It was a little small for Annie, as she was slightly bigger than Katniss, though the stylists did a good job at touching it up.  
Annie nodded at me, I took that as a message, did she want me to take her dress off? That would seem quite forward coming from her. I decided to try and if she protested I would stop.  
I reached behind her back for the ribbons and zipper that closed the dress, pulling her gorgeous curly dark locks out of the way. She just hugged me, kissing my cheek before I pulled back, placing my hands on her shoulders again "May I...?" I asked, hoping she'd understand. She looked up for a moment, blankly, I waited for her to snap back into this world before she shook her head, mumbling how sorry she was. I told her she didn't have to apologize and I kissed her cheek again. She nodded at me "You can take it off... I guess."  
I smiled at her and pushed down the straps of her dress before I went down to kiss her shoulders, kissing a trail up to her neck and lips. She smiled back at me, giggling nervously "If you don't wish to continue, we can stop..." I suggested. She jut shook her head "No, I love you, Finnick." was her reply.  
I pulled the top of her dress down, she hid her ample bosom with her arms though she was already covered by her bra. Then it hit me. She had never done this ever before. I blushed slightly at the thought and kissed her cheek, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She nodded back and kissed me as well, still hiding herself.  
"May I take the entire dress off?" I asked, she nodded again before standing up while still covering her chest as I pulled off the silky green dress.  
I looked up to her and obviously had a stupid grin on my face. I couldn't help it though. She was gorgeous. I gently pried her hands away from her breasts and looked at her. Shewas soft, round, deliciously chubby, round hips and breasts, thighs and tummy. She said that she was sorry that she wasn't tall, thin and gorgeous like, say, my 'lovers' from the Capitol. I looked back at her in utter shock "How could you say that?! You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful and I love you. You're my Annie. My darling, gorgeous, beautiful Annie, and you are... You are _perfect._ " I stammered, oh-so-eloquently. She blushed madly at that and I took her hands, kissing them dearly, looking up to her. She leant back down and I hugged her tightly before I tugged my shirt and jacket off, revealing my own toned and newly scarred body. She looked down at the scars and barely touched them "I wish I could kiss them better... But that won't work, will it?" she asked softly. I grinned again and took her hands "No, but you could still kiss me." I joked. She still leaned in to kiss my lips though. I took her in my lap and held her there softly, cradling her in my arms. She took her hands away from her chest and wrapped her arms around me. I had my face in her soft bosom, and I'm ashamed to admit it out loud, but the warmth of her skin between her soft mounds felt... Soothing, deliciously soothing. I'd never tell her that, though, she might misinterpret it.  
I kissed her there and moved my hands to her hips, pinching at her love handles. She squealed a bit, telling me that it tickled. I kissed her again, laughing softly, and she laughed with me. My Annie, my gorgeous, darling Annie.  
  
We laid down in the bed for a while before I took off my pants so that we'd be evenly clothed. She blushed a bit more and shuffled back, sitting upright before she reached behind her "What are you doing?" I asked, though it was obvious. She looked back at me before she lowered her gaze "Uh... Well, I was wondering if you wanted to see more of me..." she mumbled. I smiled again and wrapped my arms aroun her, helping her unclasp her bra "Of course, Annie." I said, kissing her cheek again. The bra fell, revealing her chest. I didn't look down immediately and just cupped each round breast in one of my hands "Are you still okay with this?" I asked. I always had to be sure, heck, if I did something that would scare her, I couldn't ever forgive myself.  
She nodded again and kissed my cheek "I'm fine." and she laid back down, gently pulling me with her.  
We kissed and held and caressed eachother, holding eachother in a sweet, warm, loving embrace.  
The night had just begun, but at that moment I was sure, that this night, just for this night... She shall be mine. My wife, my Annie, my adorable, cute, _gorgeous_ , lovely little Annie.

But little did I know that it wasn't to last, and that it would all fade away, like hearts drawn in the sand erased by the waves.


End file.
